It's Not Over
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Light won against Near two years ago. Now he heads Yagmai Corp, a corporation to mask his Kira activities. And with children on the way as his successor's all seems perfect but it isn't. Whammy's House still exists, and therefore the last resistance to Kira exists. Can Light rid it from his world, or will he face a challenge that will kill him? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

As the writer of the Death Note Series, Tsugumi Ohba, said he created Misa because having a story with solely males would be boring. I have to agree with him on that since there are thousands of LxLight and Matt X Mello. Their seems to be hardly any Misa X Light one's. Now I know Light wouldn't hesitate to push Misa down the stairs if it came to that but that doesn't mean this section has to be completely avoided. So I figure why not make one

* * *

_Are you dead Near…well are you…yes…I know your dead….hahahahha_

Light awoke from his dream. A sense of satisfaction coming back within him. He blinked a few times to get the tiredness out of his eyes and looked to his clock, 5:37 am. He stretched a bit within the bed a few times yawning and attempted to go back to sleep. But after a few moments he got fed up and got up, pushing the sheets aside. He looked over to his right to see Misa still sleeping. Then looked to his window to see it dark still. He stretched again before slipping on a robe and walking away from the bedroom. All he could hear was the clock slowly ticking away.

'_Seems just like yesterday when Near died' _he thought looking at his hands.

He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. While feeling the breads of water rush down, he went back to where Near meant his match, where he clutched his chest, giving him a look of terror, yet determination?

'_He's dead, what does it matter'_

Before long he finished up and walked back into his room sitting near Misa. _I wonder if I made the wrong choice in keeping you alive…..then again who else would be my eyes_ he mused a smile forming.

"Misa….Misa….sorry to wake you, but I need you today" he whispered shaking her

"Not now Light" she mumbled

"It's just for today, after that you can sleep as much as you want"

She whined a bit before muttering ok. Forcing herself to get up she yawned and stretched, revealing her large belly.

_My successor's_ he thought his simile growing wider. It had been unplanned as Light originally planned to kill her since she had become a liability to him. But on the day he killed Near, she insisted he celebrate since he was so happy. Unfortunately for him in one of Misa's rare moment of intelligence, she drugged him! And that's when he lost all control and found himself naked in bed with her the next day. His first instinct of course was to think of the most painful way to kill her, until he realized she was pregnant. He could have sworn his light and dark sides collided that day cumulating into a dam anxiety attack! And after thinking things over, and against his better judgment, he decided to play it by ear.

He got from the bed to put on a brown suit. As head of Yagmai Corp. he always had dress nice. The whole reason for the company was to put up a front where he could be Kira while at the same time build a reputation as the honest hardworking Japanese citizen. Through his intellect and skills, and maybe a little use of the Death Note, he built a corporation that was becoming a monopoly. And learning that so many organizations were trying to figure out who or what he was, it was perfect for. Meanwhile Mikami played his part, now president of Yagmai Corp, he represented Kira to the outside world. He made sure no one found Light was the one, and Light made sure Mikami was kept safe, after all you don't want to lose your loyal supporter.

He struggled with the tie before Misa came around and fixed it for him.

"Thank you Misa" he said leaning forward kissing her on the forehead.

"I hope this is the last one" she going to the shower yawning.

"Well if they don't want to make a deal, it will be the last one" he responded. He grabbed his watched slipping it on. _The ultimate weapon_ he grinned remembering how the watch aided him so many times.

"I can't believe your actually dead Near…..then again I can't believe L is either" he whispered.

"I thought talking to yourself was considered insane among you humans"

He turned around to see Ryuk, floating and staring at him with that stoic clown face.

"Just thinking aloud" he said

"Whatever, where's Misa?"

"She'll be here soon enough" he said trying to fix his tie Misa tied a little too tight.

"You know Light I have to say, I'm surprised by what's happened"

"You didn't doubt me when I said Near would lose, did you?" he leaned his head back to see his reaction but of course it was still and plain.

"Maybe…..still why do you keep up a facade, your fake attitude around everyone?"

"The challenge isn't over" he said turning around, finally getting his tie the way he wanted.

Ryuk however laughed at this knowing to what he was referring to.

"You're not afraid now are you?"

"Ha….no I'm not….I'm frustrated" his calm attitude replaced with icy bitterness. "I can't believe I still haven't been able to find Whammy's House, that dam place is a factory of L's! Near wasn't up to par thankfully, but still-" he clutched his fists taking a breath. "It's been two years and they haven't made a move, but I know they will soon enough!" he raised his voice bending down almost having a nervous breakdown. "They will, I KNOW THEY WILL! They just don't see the benefits, the good side to what I'm doing. Maybe I'm going paranoid?"

Light's breathing increase, his heart pounded against his chest and he grabbed his hair.

"I have to find this place Ryuk, I have to find it…..so I can burn it down, the last resistance to Kira has to die for a better world to be made."

"Ryuk! So glad you're here!" exclaimed Misa happily throwing an apple to him.

Light instantly calm down, controlling his breathing while Ryuk ate his apple glaring at Light. Misa turned around, most likely forgetting something.

"Now I see why hahahaha" laughed Ryuk

"As much as I hate to admit it, without Misa, I would go insane over every minor thing that opposes me. She show's me ways to relax when I'm tense, I'm almost glad I didn't kill her"

"Oh how sweet" he mocked

"Shut up" Lighted said half-jokingly, half-serious.

"Be careful what you say, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll write my name in your death note" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "And then what Ryuk? What entertainment would be provided for you?"

"I'm just waiting Light, just waiting" he laughed taking another bit of his apple

Light perked an eyebrow _'what could be happening now Ryuk?'_

"The way I see it Light, you'll die by three things. One may be me" he perked up one of his skully fingers. Rising another one "Two your own insanity" and the third "Three by someone"

"Are you trying to make me crazy Ryuk, you know me better"

"Light, can you help me" yelled Misa

"I'll be right back Ryuk" he said walking to help Misa.

"So he's still alive?" said Sidoh appearing from the ceiling.

"He finds ways out of the worse situations"

"It that right? Well how much longer you think he can keep this up"

Ryuk merely shrugged. "Don't know, don't care, but I have a feeling he'll meet a challenge again, just waiting"

"I'm surprised, you're usually not the patient one"

"Sidoh! You're here! I thought you were busy" exclaimed Misa throwing him a bar of chocolate. Light emerged from behind her

"Are we becoming pets?" asked Sidoh taking a bit

"No were not"

"You guys show up every morning, and she throws treats to you every time, you guys are pets" said Nu, the shinigami covered from head to toe in eyes who came from the floor

"I like to think of it as dinner and a show, Ryuk said "things will get interesting"

"And that's why you haven't killed Light yet?" she asked

"I could care less about his goals; still it's better than gambling and sleeping all the time in that rotting realm"

"I see your point"

"So what are you doing here" asked Sidoh taking another bit of his chocolate

"Sleeping and gambling got bored, I was hoping for something interesting, after all I hear you've been having fun"

While the Shinigami talked amongst their self's, Light and Misa went downstairs to be greeted by their aged butler Akio.

"Greet's sir, I trust you slept well" he gave a slight bow.

"I did"

"You have a message sir from Mr. Mikami. Should I tell him you're busy?"

"No, I'll go and take it, I'll be right back Misa" he waved as he walked towards his study. The second he closed the door he instantly locked it from behind. _Old habits_ he thought. He went towards the phone, checking on his computer first to ensure the line was private and no one was tapping it. Being a businessman, he couldn't let his guard down.

"Hello"

"God" was the response

"Hello Mikami, so tell me, what have you found so far?"

There was a sigh on the other line

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we haven't found anything. Whammy's House seems to have been relocated, and the British Government is incompetent in finding it, should I remind them to speed up the process?"

"No Mikami, there's no need for that. After all I don't blame them, Near's hid it well" saying the last part with bitterness

"We will keep looking until it's found, they can't hide forever"

"No one can, well listen I have to go, I'll meet you soon anyway"

"Yes of course God"

"Oh and Mikami"

"Yes?"

"Just remember to call me Mr. Yagmai at the meeting today"

"Of course Go-…Mr. Yagmai"

Light hung up before sighing to himself.

'_Where did you hide it Near? Where!? How did you warn them? You were so sure of winning yet you made sure I couldn't find it. Why? As a last hope? It's too late for that, but when I find it, I'll kill everyone hahahahahahahahaha'_

He then looked on his desk, seeing a particular letter. He opened it up, already having read it before, but felt the need to read it again. His sister Sayu had just committed suicide.

'_She never did recover, mom will most likely follow'_

He felt a very slight pang of guilt. The relationship with his mom slowly collapsed until they stopped speaking. It wasn't intentional…..just happened.

'_I wonder if I'm obsessed with my job?'_

"Light come on!" yelled Misa from the kitchen

'Never mine, I'll eat, and then…find where the house is…'

* * *

Well that's the prologue for you. EXTREMELY hardly any on Misa getting pregnant by Light, is that unpopular for some reason? I liked Misa (despite not having an independent character concept like Light). Still I wonder if this can be done. Well we will see in the future I guess.


	2. A Meeting

A/N: As I said before not enough Light X Misa fanfic! Still if others won't make it, I will. I see a small fanbase has been made. Thanks for reviewing Web Slinger Spidey and also to those who are following/fav. Well here's chapter two, enjoy!

* * *

Misa stared at Light across the table. He seemed preoccupied with something but that didn't bother her. No instead she was happy, happy to be with Light. So maybe he would never truly love her, but that didn't matter to her, no instead she was by his side, and would soon bear his children, that was good enough in her book. She looked down at her odd food, horse radish and pancakes, she found it gross before but now it was her favorite. Light meanwhile was simply eating eggs and bacon, preferring a basic small meal compared to the exquisite one their chef often prepared.

"Hey, if all you're going to do is sit around and eat, I want my death note back" said Sidoh

"Most unfortunate you dropped it" muttered Light not even bothering to look up as he remembered he got an extra death note by chance.

"Sir, you asked me to remind you of your meeting, it starts in a half hour" said Akio

Light sighed before leaning back _'Sometimes I wish I could simply kill off the competition, oh wait….I have'_ he mused

"Alright, I guess we should go now"

"Ugh, why did it have to be so early?" yawned Misa

"It's the last one" said Light getting up and reaching a hand out to Misa, smiling. She simply smiled back before grabbing his hand and leaning on his shoulder. It wasn't look before they were outside, for an early morning in Tokyo, it was pretty mild. They got in the limo before their driver took off, heading to the giant skyscraper, Yagmai Corp. As soon as the car pulled up, hundreds, no, thousands of reporters were lined up.

'_This gets exhausting sometimes'_ he thought before forcing a smile and stepping out along with Misa

He knew why the reporters were here. Misa being a very popular celebrity but the fact she was pregnant immensely swell her already high popularity. Light of course would love just to kill them all, but of course that wasn't rational. Still this was tiring, having to keep tabs on people who stuck there nose to far into her business. Mikami had already dealt with three reporters hoping to get a name for themselves if they found something.

"Misa-Misa, have you decided on the names yet?" asked an overly cheery women

"No, no we haven't talked about that yet, but soon"

"Misa-Misa, how many are you expected to have"

"Why just two" she giggled holding up two fingers.

"Mr. Yagmai, how does soon to be a father feel?"

'_Dammit, I hate these questions'_

He forced a smile and cleared his throat before speaking

"It makes me very happy" he soon found his forced smile turning into a grin _'I suppose it really does'_

"Mr. Yagmai, there are rumors that you are Kira, what do you have to say?"

It never seized to amaze Light how often that question would come up.

"Just because I endorse Kira, and just because my President is also supporter, doesn't mean I am Kira, however it would be interesting if I was" he joked soon hearing Ryuk laugh behind him

After a few more questions, Light had to drag Misa away from the crowd. The security immediately blocked them off before demanding they leave the premises.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Yagmai" said the receptionist waving to them

"I told you Hanna, just call me Misa" she told the black hair pony tail receptionist.

"Why of course Misa…..so how is the baby, um, or I mean babies"

"It's actually starting to hurt, but I look forward to it" she exclaimed

While Misa and Hanna talked, Light took an elevator to the conference room, seeing Mikami already there, shuffling some paperwork.

"G- Mr. Yagmai, how's your day been so far?"

"Next time when you schedule a meeting, please don't do it so early" said Light starting to feel the effects of tiredness

"I sorry but you said you wanted to get this over with" he remarked

"True" muttered Light walking towards his office

Mikami watched the man his was fiercely loyal to walk by. He reached into his bag to get his favorite fruit, an apple before seeing a big bit taken out of it.

"Ryuk, have you been eating my apples?" he frowned

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist" he said emerging from the table

"Go on and eat the rest" he rolled his eyes seeing the Shinigami devour the apple like it was the last one on earth.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one, would you?"

"Ryuk don't be so greedy" said a cheery voice

They both turned to see Misa standing at the doorway

"Ah Misa, nice to see you again" he offered a smile

"How've you been Mikami" she patted him on the back, unable to give her traditional hug.

"Just find Misa, how are things with G-Light" he said trying to himself from saying God every time.

"Were doing well, he seems relaxed but sometimes tense"

"It's not over yet Misa, but we are getting closer, I'm currently working on changing the education system soon. Start with Japan then around the world"

"Ugh Mikami, you don't have any fun, maybe I should find you a girl?"

He gagged at this considering he was never really good at talking to girls. Hell Takada was probably the only women he didn't fidget or breakdown in front of besides Misa.

"You're not nervous are you" Misa gave a devious smile as Mikami started to fidget more and more.

"No I'm not…..um…just….ah"

"Ah you're so cute when you're nervous" she exclaimed laughing

Meanwhile Light was watching through the crack of the door, not intentionally like some crazed stocker, it was just open enough for him to see while he sat behind his desk.

"Well isn't this nice, such a heartwarming little family you have here heeee heheeeee"

"It's the innocent looking one's that aren't so innocent" remarked Light

"Is that right? Heeee heeee"

Light opened up his laptop to see the worlds issue's today. There wasn't much, but every once in a while something major would pop up. He used the company's money to investigate underground crimes; mostly ones that went unnoticed to the general public. To many it would seem crime rate had gone down but Light knew otherwise. Criminals simply found ways to hide better.

'_But no one can escape my eyes'_ he took out a fountain pen before getting out his death note concealed with his desk.

'_Those that go against me, will be punished'_ he thought bitterly swearing he was hearing an orchestra in the back of his head

Staring at the screen in front of him were Sex trafficker's, hidden brothel owners, arms dealers, scammers who ruined millions of lives, murders, the list went on and on. The one thing they all had in common was they were finding ways to hide their activities better, but Light would always make sure he was ahead of the game. And with no L or N, NPA or SPK to stop him, he had more free will.

Instantly he started writing the names. One name after another followed, until one page became many pages.

'_No one can hide from me, no one, you will all be punished!'_

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Takashita, I'm glad you were able to come"

Light broke from his killing spree trance to hear Mikami speaking with the last remnants of his competition in corporate Japan.

"Well how could I refuse an invitation from the honorable Mr. Yagmai, and you must be Mrs. Yagmai"

Light hide his death within the desk; knowing full well a minor slip up would detonate a bomb in his office.

'_Maybe I'm growing paranoid? Maybe, ah forget it; have to get this over with' _

"Mr. Takashita, a pleasure to meet you" Light offered his hand before glaring at Mikami who very slightly nodded his head showing it wasn't his real name. Light understood why of course. President Mikami of Yagmai Corp. was the most vocal advocate for Kira to the point so suspected he was Kira. Still his reputation made him fearful in eyes of many, it some intel on the Kira case did leak out from the NPA and FBI accessible to those with money. But as far as finding leads, Light made sure they were all dead.

"Ah well then" he clapped his hands "Shall we get down to business" Light noticed how he started to fidget, was sweating, and gulping.

"Of course take a seat, Mikami, Misa"

The two left with Misa shouting goodbye while Mikami trudged her along, careful not to be hurtful.

"She's seems very nice" said Takashita

"Yep" Light mumbled as he studied the person in front of him

'_No staff? Did they already quit? Ha, this is easier than I thought, you came here alone Takashita, I'm going to make sure I crush your already fragile spirit'_

"So I'm here to propose a compromise" offered Takashita

"Do you think you're in a position to even use that word?" Light glared daggers at him making Takashita's smile fade replace with nervousness and uncertainty.

"I was merely offering-"

"Where's your staff?" asked Light

"Um…..well"

While the two businessmen talked, Mikami and Misa were in another part of the building, in a different conference room.

"I don't get why he dragged me if nothing is going to happen today, you can practically do the same thing I can" said Misa sitting down, resting her head with her hand."

"I believe he wanted to show you something" said Mikami stirring his coffee

"Like a surprise!" she exclaimed

"I don't know"

"Puff, it better be something nice"

"So Misa tell me, how did you drug Light?" asked Mikami

"Haha you're usually not the one for gossip Mikami"

"I know but I'm actually quiet eager to hear" he took a seat next to her

"Well I remember he came home extremely happy with himself, happier than usual. He seemed more relax yet full of, ugh; I don't how to describe it. Then he grabbed something and said he had to leave" she frowned "But then I insist he celebrate; what for, I didn't know at the time, but there was no way I would let Light go so soon" she grinned evilly "And then a slipped him something not even he could taste, you should see him when he loses control of himself" she laughed at her final remark remembering that evening and how Light seemed to spend more time with her afterward.

"I'm no doctor, but he seemed more calm and relaxed when I meant him again instead of his, um, what would be the word, a work-aholic?"

"That went well" said Light coming from the doorway

"Light!"

"How did it go" asked Mikami

"Well….."

IN THE LOBBY

"Have a good day Mr. Takashita" waved Hana

"Fuck off" he said before breaking down into tears "I'm RUINED!" he screamed crying at the doorway. Light had just shattered his assets by calling each investor and convincing them to invest elsewhere. "First my staff abandons me, then my greedy investors all just board the wagon to greater 'riches' why is this happening to me!" he screamed.

Hana remained silent. Ever since she started working here, every businessman that came into this place, left in tears, it was no longer uncommon

Takashita picked himself up muttering "I don't care if that Kira fananitc stands with him, I'm get him back, some how, but-"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave" demanded a security guard.

"Of course" he spat out picking himself up and walking out before a barrage of reporters greeted him. He then remembered Light had him go through a different entrance and just deliberately sent him to the very front doors.

'_That bastard'_ he thought before taking a breath a walking out

"Mr. Takashita, how will you handle your stocks since they just crashed?"

His eye twitched

"Everything is under control he affirmed

"Mr. Takashita, what do you have to say about the recent rounds of resignations in your company?"

"Every is find" he started to shake

"Mr. Takashita, rumor has it you can no longer compete, have you reached a deal with Mr. Yagmai?"

"Oh just go away!" he fought through the crowd reaching his car and taking off. While he was driving, he took out a gun in a compartment.

'_First I have to go somewhere'_ he thought making a turn and driving on

"Hiroaki Kawa drives to his favorite spot before committing suicide following his last business meeting" said Light reciting the death note he had in his hand he took out after the meeting ended. "No one will suspect a thing; he lost his wealth and power so he'll simply be another person who couldn't handle his losses"

"Well that's all great" waved off Misa "But Mikami says you have something to show me…..something not boring" hinted Misa

Light grinned closing his death before turning around

"I do Misa, and let's just say Kira will be taking a break" he smiled

"Awe Light!" she gave him a little hug before kissing him

"I suppose I will be taking over?" asked Mikami

"Not this time, I want us all to take a break, consider it…a company vacation. Mikami, you and I have already written 10,000 names the past week set at different times for the next few weeks."  
"Why the sudden change?"

"Yea Light, you're not trying to lure me into a false sense that your actually taking a break? I mean I like would like that, but you always have something going on" she pointed out

'_You're starting to notice things Misa'_

"Indeed I actually have to wait for something so I thought why not take a break? I just want to re-energize before we go forward. And Mikami, just keep tabs on those around us"

"Of course" he gave a slight bow

'_This was so much more interesting when L was around haha, but he's dead, nothing more, nothing less.'_

"Come Misa, I'm sorry I had to wake you for something so small but this way we can get their faster this way"

"Get where?"

"You'll see"

Light and Misa exited the room while a man wearing a trench coat entered a few minutes later.

"Let me guess, it's that crazed stocker" said Mikami as he read the file the private investigator gave him.

"I'm sorry but I have no name or picture. This guys a ghost"

"He's not a ghost if he has killed one person and attacked one of Mr. Yagmai's guards"

"True, it seems even Kira won't find him"  
"There are thousands of criminals a day" Mikami said with disgust "Kira may only be able to do so much" choosing his words carefully to show he didn't know him like he was accused of countless times.

"Shouldn't you tell Mr. Yagmai?"

"I have already, that's why he's taking Misa out of the area which I find strange"

"Why? They are married"

"Of course, well keep investigating" said Mikami handing the file back.

He was left alone for a few minutes before turning to face a mirror

"I find it strange he didn't kill her" he muttered

* * *

Well now you have a basic situation on how Kira is doing hopefully. I plan for Whammy's House/ Kira's opposition to appear in the next chapter. Hope you all are liking this so far.


	3. The Opposition

Well a few more favs/followers. A small little fanbase, better than nothing is what I say! Thank you Web Slinger Spidey and niyahhill13, your reviews help make this story :) And also thanks to everyone following and favoring. By the way, did you know there are in counting 5, 224 L X Light fanfics compared to a meager 398 Light X Misa fanfic's 0.0 Why must it be so unpopular for this couple? Oh well what can be done except to write your own. Enough rambling, enjoy!

* * *

"So this is it, huh?"

"Yea, pretty much"

"What'd you expect? Kira picked us off"

"We should be thankful we at least have some help"

"You mean those cowardly Brits who kicked us out of our home!?"

"Kira was holding them hostage, what'd you expect?"

"You two please stop arguing"

The room was dark with the exception of dimly lit lights. A few people, aged from a little kid to an old man, were seated around a round table.

"Look I brought you all here because you're all the last of Whammy's House gifted" said Roger Ruvie

"I say we should just quit, it's clear the world has accepted Kira, plus the fact world governments are run by a bunch of chicken shit politicians" exclaimed Ace. A 16 year old brown hair and eye boy who, unlike many at the orphanage, preferred a very active lifestyle. He was wearing a soccer jersey with jeans and sneakers.

"Accepting Kira is not what L or Near would what!" yelled an eight year old blonde ponytail hair girl who was currently wearing some jeans, a white T-shirt, with a black & pink jacket, known as the alias Luly (Lu-Lee).

"I find it funny how people are holding a general view that everyone supports Kira but the truth is he's simply enforced his beliefs onto others, becoming a ruthless fearless dictator where he is judge, jury, and executioner, decider of faith, destroyer of individually. While his goals may seem so innocent and actually may be defined as 'good', the truth is it's not just criminals who he has killed. He will and has relentlessly removed all opposition, advocates, religious figures, government organizations, anyone who challenges him will fall. It may seem people support Kira, but honestly….more fear rather than worship him."

He was known as Dawn, a 13 year old boy of African descent, adopted by whammy when L was working on a case in Algeria. His odd habit was being upside down, standing on his head, saying he thought more clearly. He wore some tan slacks and a leather jacket.

"None of us can surpass L or even Near unless we work together, however I won't force anyone against their will, but do know we have support, you just have to see it from an angle" said Linda, now 20. She had become a widely known artist was lucky enough when to escape Kira's eye. She could of simply run off with her wealth but decided to dedicate her life to stopping Kira, inspired by her friends L and Near, and if she didn't make it…..well…

"We all do know what happens if were caught, not only will we die, but so will the rest of the family" stated Ace "And don't say the name and face rule for Kira, if he found out L's and Near's it wouldn't be hard for him to get ours"

"It's not like we're going to openly challenge Kira, that would just be plain stupid" stated Dawn, as stoic as ever

"I want to bring Kira down" yelled Luly, shaking with tears

"Some are we all on board?" questioned Roger

There was silence and he knew the answer.

"Their ready Mr. Smith"

A bald man in a suit emerged from the darkness carrying a briefcase

"This-" he started but was interrupted

"This is classified information, puff, I could hack you guys easily" said Ace sarcastically

Mr. Smith took a breath before continuing

"Yes it is, but it is actually helpful. It's the confiscated information on the Kira case you, the NPA, and SPK collected. Of course most of the people are dead who know of this, therefore only a special select few know, soon to be you."

"Get on with it" said Dawn with boredom

He opened the briefcase before pulling out a file.

"This is Light Yagmai, Japan's best and brightest student, won some medals in tennis and other sports, inspired to be a part of the NPA, even helped them solve a few cases. Then a few weeks after Kira appeared, he disappeared from the public eye, helping L track down Kira. It was later found out he devised a cunning plan, using a greedy businessman Higuchi, head of Japan's Yotsuba technology department. He later died when Light killed him after his plan was completed."

"Wait L actually worked with Kira? What the hell was going on!?" asked Ace

"L had always suspected Light but lack any evidence, even doubted himself when Light became seemly more innocent. However before he could expose Light at the end, he was killed. Although unclear how exactly, we believe Light killed both Watari and L. From their he assumed position as L controlling the worlds police while being Kira at the same time. Years later Near formed the SPK, and as we know both the NPA detectives and SPK members were found dead in a warehouse. It's still unclear how Light outwitted him. He now heads Yagmai Corp. a multi-billion dollar industry which we believe helps push forward his Kira activities. He uses the money to kill thousands of criminals a day."

The atmosphere was now dead silent, even Ace was becoming a little nervous. Mr. Smith then pulled out another file.

"This is Misa Amane, the famed pop idol of Japan's entertainment industry, currently retired from her career now. As with most things, it was unclear how they meant, although we know through FBI files, they knew each other to some degree. She started the tapes that gave Kira a lot of media hype. After she was arrested as the second Kira she was later released and even aided L in capturing Higuchi"

"Wait this is so confusing, how the hell was she and Light released?" asked Ace reading the files "What was L thinking!?"

"The NPA agents pressured him, and lack of evidence released them both. However L did put them through a test which they surprisingly passed. After both L and Near died she married Light, and now is pregnant with his children which we believe will be his successors"

"Successors? Does he plan to start a whole Kira dynasty?" asked Luly in disbelief

"Maybe, but she is loyal and dedicated to him to the point while in interrogation, she asked to be killed and even attempted suicide rather than give any information about Kira."

He pulled out the last file

"Here's a man you do not want to fuck with" he stated bluntly "His name is Teru Mikami, formally a criminal prosecutor, he is now President of Yagmai Corp. He is extremely powerful, and extremely loyal, a Kira Fanatic to the extreme. He makes sure people like us stay away from Light, and investigates anything remotely threating to Kira. And to give you an idea"

He took out a photo

With the exception of Dawn and Linda, the rest gasped at the body, well it couldn't even be called that.

"People this was just a reporter, stocking Misa, hoping to get a juicy piece to launch his career. He was found dead. Cause of death? A freak'n bear killed him in the middle of the city."

He pulled out another photo

"This was Hiroaki Kawa, or better known as Mr. Takashita, head of Takashita Industries. On the day he meant Light, he shot himself. Of course no suspicion was aroused because his company went bankrupt and its stocks crashed, combined with a mass walk of his employee's out and loss of confidence to the investors. Whether he or Kira did it is unknown, but we just wanted to let you know just in case, any questions?"

"Let's do it" said Dawn

"I'm sorry but are you all insane!?" shouted Ace

"No, just determined" said Dawn

"I'm sorry but were dealing with a guy who killed two, no I'm sorry, as I'm sure Mr. Smith failed to mentioned, killed Mello and Matt, which technically makes four. FOUR people who are smarter than us were killed by this guy! And then to top it off he bangs this blonde who will soon be having children. What then? Guess we should kill them too right!?, since keeping them alive would be dangerous, right?" asked Ace making everyone face the floor "Oh but it JUST gets better" he sarcastically explained "We got ol Kira fanatic here who has a dam BEAR people, a BEAR in the middle of city tear this guy up who wasn't even against Kira! I may not be smarter than L or Near but I know when the situation is a loss." He explained

"The situation is a loss only if you believe to be a loss" explained Dawn now sitting upright

"Not every government are die hard Kira supporters, like Dawn said earlier, they fear him" said Linda

"I could leave….and maybe end up like Mello….*sigh*….I guess I'll stay" said Ace arms crossed

"I may be little, but that won't hold me back, I'm ready too" said a determined Luly

"Then it's settled, we'll equip you with some of our resources, and remember, the slightest slip up will have us all killed." Said Mr. Smith

"Light is making the world, whilst Mikami is watching it" said Dawn to no one in particular

"And Misa?" asked Ace just for the fun of it

"Misa?...she will form the Kira family" he said eyes narrowing

'_And if we fail, Kira will forever rule'_

…

_**This is NHN Tv, reporting true news**_

"_**Hi I'm Mr. Sano, and the war on crime goes well. Just recently, sex traffickers found themselves the targets of Kira, despite increasing stealthy moves to outwit the police. Women found themselves free for the first time in years as the trafficking industry finds itself slowly decaying. We hope Kira will punish those who continue these god awful antics.**_

Light stared at the TV laughing. He just crippled another criminal money making machine. The fear he was instilling was monumental now. They tried to hide, they failed, and he knew that would stir them.

'_It will soon be complete, soon they will all die, and a new world can finally be finished. But I mustn't slack or drop my guard, there are many who seek to stop me.'_

"Light, can you come to bed" asked Misa from behind. He sighed before looking at his watch, now 11:23 at night. He looked to the TV, nothing much going on now. Then he looked to his laptop, security was find outside.

"Yes Misa, I'll be up in a bit" he replied flipping through his phone to see if anything important came up.

"You know Light, I never took you as the nature like person, you're so sweet" she exclaimed through wearily, the tiredness getting to her.

"I thought a change of atmosphere would be nice" he smiled _'And hope I can catch this supposed ghost stocker, ugh, I should have seen this coming, after all, Misa's had many stockers in her past life it's almost normal for her!'_

The couple got ready for bed, Misa wearing a pink night gown, while Light simply wore black pajama pants. He turned off the lights before lying in bed.

"Light?"

"Yes Misa?"

"I love you" she gave him a small hug and in a few minutes fell sleep. Now you wouldn't expect Misa, the skinny hot little model to be snoring like a 30 year old man with breathing problems, but she did just that. Light was shocked the first time he slept in the same bed as her and naturally learned to cope. He got out some headphones before playing his music. He had almost forgotten the joy in listening to it, so fixated being Kira. Had it not been Misa dragging him out to the outside world, he would have been isolated in that basement with his laptop constantly writing criminal's names.

An image came into his mind where he was some 60 years old fat guy periodically masturbating with boxes of pizza stacked around and a little stained notebook and pen.

He looked to his side where Misa was sleeping.

'_Why, why do I need you? I considered you nothing more than a pawn, even planned to kill you after being such a liability, and here I am. I wonder Misa….without you….would I really become some crazed possessed man hell bent on making the world only to drown myself in a lifetime of solitude? Misa….why do I need you?'_

* * *

I actually enjoyed writing this chapter; not very good at introducing and describing OC characters but I think I did better than usual, right? As with Light and Misa I'm trying to play it off in a way where Light isn't all lovely dovey because that would go against the entire Death Universe! No instead it's more like that friend you need I guess, right? Eh I really don't know how to describe it. Also I know I skipped a lot of parts when Mr. SMith explained but really i just recapped the important ones, and did you really want an entire recap on Death Note? Well until next time see yea


	4. Get Her

A/N: I may not have the massive fanbase like that of L X Light but I still enjoy writing this. Enjoy!

* * *

"So it's fun?"

"Yes Light has taken me EVERYWHERE! Hawaii is so much fun and lively, and different from that crowded city. You really should come Mikami!"

"As much as I would love to, I have a few other things I have to do Misa"

"Awe, you really should pry away from that desk, have some fun!"

"Well see"

The phone hung up. Mikami has attempted to contact Light only to get Misa on the other line and got sucked in to how much they were doing. He took a breath, was he working too much? Was he the work-aholic? Maybe he should take a break, after all Go-, um, Mr. Yagmai said too.

"Maybe I should" he questioned. He opened his laptop to check anything threatening. A daily routine he had built into his clockwork schedule. And too his disappointment no government agents, hackers, defectors, reporters, critics who were too vocal, blackmailers, hired assassins, nothing! He slammed his head onto the desk. NOTHING, nobody was making a move, had they really defeated all opposition to Kira? He deemed that impossible but for the past few weeks it was starting to look like that. A knock on the door caught his attention

"Mr. Mikami"

It was the private investigator. Mikami took off his glasses rubbing his eyes before motioning him to take a seat

"Well anything?" he asked

"I cannot find a name or picture of this guy. I was however able to link someone to them. Her name is Linda"

"Linda?"

"No last name and the reason is because she was an orphan at Whammy's House"

'_Whammy's House? Could she know where it is? The British Government is so incompetent at finding where they hid. All they did was close it down in Winchester, but by then they moved.'_

"Where is she?" asked Mikami sensing a way to solve God's last problem

"She was last seen in France in an art exhibit"

"Anything else? Picture's?"

"Here's one but you can practically Google it, she's is a famous artist now"

Mikami picked up the picture, so eager and happy. This was a steal, to get a name and a picture. His heart was beating faster and faster, he didn't know why, was it because he was going to potentially find a link? He knew that she would know. Knowing that she would keep in contact with those at Whammy's House. He turned the picture over and swore some singing voices were behind him. Flipping it up he almost heard a bell like noise and read the name he saw.

"Um, Mr. Mikami, are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you're shaking"

Mikami then noticed how his whole body was shaking, all from looking at a picture? Yep he needed a vacation he concluded.

"Thank you, keep investigating, I'll take over in finding Linda, if you find that stocker, let me know immediately."

The investigator left while Mikami got on the phone.

"Yea, I need you to reassign a few agents and deploy them in Europe, specially in the UK and France, and I need them to find a Linda Atar Walker…..yes the famed Euro artist, I need you to find her" the phone hung up again.

'_Find Linda, find Whammy's House, delete the evil doers, and delete Linda' _

…

"Misa, have you seen my phone?" asked Light as he searched through the bags. He prayed someone didn't steal it; then again he had bodyguards around, unless someone was able to slip by?

"Mmm maybe" she said giving the answer

"Misa, I really need that-"

"Nope! This is our first vacation in like….ever!" she exclaimed "I don't want you to be like Mikami, you need the break away from the routine, besides what the worse that could happen?"

"I guess you're right, and…where's my pen?"

"Break away for just a little bit Light" whined Misa

Now normally Light would snap and go into rage like he did with her during his sister's kidnapping, but instead through the last two years, he learned to channel that out.

"Come sit Light, and enjoy the view" she waved her arms in the air. Light had to admit it was a nice day, the beauty you don't see in the city. The sun was setting and the way it gleamed made the surroundings look very nice. He went to take a seat by Misa. They were at the vacation house Light had bought and now on the beach.

'_Away from the dam reporters'_ he thought

"Just enjoy it Light" said Misa. He took a breath.

'_Ok just enjoy it Light, just enjoy, you can do this…..just take it in and, em my hands are tingling…just take a deep breath and, is my heart beating to fast?...just enjoy and, crap I'm starting to fidget…just…enjoy….the…UGH!'_

Light jolted up, this was impossible for him! Years of Kira was making him insane! So determined and fixated on his goal, he couldn't enjoy life! He now so desperately wanted to write in the book, to feel the motion of the hand moving and flipping the page, to feel that sense of power in writing a name, and…..oh god his life was boring.

"Light?"

He was starting to shake and gritting his teeth. He was sweating rapidly now he thought he was feeling the effects of a heart attack coming. His legs started to cramp, while his stomach felt sick, and his brain was developing a thumbing headache.

"Light?"  
He started to dig into the palm of his hands drawing blood while his breathing got faster and faster, and then the questioned popped into his head:

**Did he own the Death Note, or did the Death Note own him?**

Before he could think any further he suddenly felt Misa rush up against him, embracing him in a long kiss that calmed his body down.

"Please stay calm Light…just stay calm" she whispered

Light slowly calm down, regaining control of his body, eliminating the cramps and headaches. A few moments of silence passed by.

"Um, I guess I should take care of my hands" he said awkwardly

"Sit" she ordered

A question cross his mind on why she was carrying a first aid kit. Did she predict this? Ugh, he hated showing such weakness…..especially in front of Misa, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? That's how it was years ago.

Misa cleaned the blood from his hands and applied the bandages.

"Do you see why I want you to break away from you job, to relax? I don't want you to die Light, not after you had that anxiety attack"

"Misa that was-" he reasoned

"It doesn't matter how long because it can always come again" she retorted

Light sighed, she was right.

"Alright Misa, let's just enjoy the sunset" he put his arm around her and strangely, he found himself calm. After a few minutes, he could snoring beside of him as the sun finally departed. The air was starting to get cold but he didn't wake her, instead just kept waiting. And unbeknownst to him, Ryuk and Sidoh were not far away

"That marriage is bizarre" said Sidoh

"Haaa, it kind of is, but what's interesting is how the dominance switched"

"Humans are just weird"

"No, Light…Misa….humans…their so _**interesting**_" he laughed

…

"You reassigning us?" said a man in a suit. He was with a group all facing the head.

The head was an aged man, his dark gray hair slowly receding

"Yes" he grinned "You are to find this women" he handed them a picture "and bring her here" he smile

* * *

A short chapter but more of setting the stage for the future one's and also to give you a closer look at the relationship between Light and Misa. Don't know when I'll update since the beginning of April will be a busy for me, but well see.


	5. Conflicts

A/N: Alright I finally got this done, and the 10,000 word mark has been reached! The busy days have ended for now giving me time to write. Here's chapter 3

"Alright I think we have everything sorted" said Dawn, upside down, overlooking the station and equipment set up they set up in the basement of the house.

"We know Light and Misa Yagmai are in Hawaii, based on his previous scheme's I doubt he is actually planning anything. Mikami, currently residing in Yagmai Corp, most likely killing criminals based on what he does in the past."

"Well this was easy" said Luly

"It's easy to find but hard to prove" said Dawn looking at a picture of Light

"Just wanting to know, but what is your plan" asked Mr. Smith

"Simple really; since many people fear rather than love Kira, the general population will be relieved. Sure a few riots may happen but the greatest thing humans are good at is forgetting. Not to mention the countless world governments who will be cheering when the realize Kira is exposed and imprisoned"

"You think it's a good idea to imprison him? Hell he's too dangerous to be kept alive" said Ace

"Well aware" he stated

"So what's your plan?" asked Luly

"Why don't you guess?"

She pretended to think

"Confronting Kira would be suicidal, yet enlisting too much help will expose us, so there are a number of possibilities we could do"

"And?" he questioned

"Well we have to expose him so…maybe?" she sighed, she couldn't figure it out

"You'll get their one day" he mocked earning a snigger from Ace while getting a look from Luly

"Yes we have to expose Kira, how? Easy, we toppled them, from top to bottom."

"Topple them?" questioned Mr. Smith

"A structure exists. Light is the general, Misa is just incompetent, and Mikami is a blind servant. Get Light, Misa will fold and we simply close in on Mikami" he finished

"Still the flaw, what will you do when he do catch him?" asked Ace

"Well that's if we catch him"

"What?"

"Well there is the possibility we will be killed"

"You're very helpful you know"

"I just state the truth, why sugarcoat it?" asked Dawn

"Does anyone know when Linda is coming?" asked Luly

Dawn glared at the clock but didn't say anything.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going for a run, this room just feels cramped and I need so fresh air, shoot me a text when Linda come's"

"Can I come?" pleaded Luly

Ace would have preferred to go alone but motion for her to come.

As they left, Mr. Smith spoke:

"You think it was a good idea to let them go?" he asked a little skeptical

"I don't see such a problem with that. Oh and hand me that file of the SPK" he pointed to a stack of papers. Mr. Smith merely grunted feeling like the paper boy again.

He threw the file down towards Dawn who flipped through them

"These people are unimportant since they died right after they were employed"

Mr. Smith gagged a bit at that remark

"I'm interested in these people, Rester, Linder, and Gevanni."

"Well their bodies were found in the river, and based on the NPA's forensics; they had some traces of dust, a factory?"

"A warehouse" stated Dawn

"How do you know?"  
"I don't, many places have dust, anything else?"

Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow, already considering the question stupid, but none the less looked through the file again.

"Well they did have some wooden splitters within their coats, dragged maybe?"

'_And dumped in a river'_: "were there any blood trails?" he asked

"Nope, all died from heart attacks"

"Was there anyone else in that meeting?" asked Dawn

"I don't know, that's the NPA files"

"You're M16, get them"

"That's a little risky"

"Guess we can't beat Kira"

Mr. Smith sighed. He was starting to question why he volunteered to do this. His superiors told him if he was ever caught, they would deny all information about him and immediately leave him to the wolfs, but the money seemed to so good, but now….he was questioning it.

"I'll get them for you" he sighed

…

"Can you call her?'

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

Ace sighed to himself as the little child next to him pestered him to call Linda

"Look I'm sure she'll be find" he stated

He kept walking, enjoying the fresh air and away from "Dawn's Domain" as he now called it. It was a pretty nice day, not to hot, not to cold. A few kids playing, birds chirping, you could call it Pleasantville. They were in the outer parts of the city, away from the constant traffic and noise.

"Do you think we'll win?" asked Luly

Ace sighed, hating such skeptical and defeatist questions.

"Yes, we will"

"Promise?"

Ace perked an eyebrow and then reminded himself

'_She may be very smart, not up to par with us, but still smart, but she is still just a child'_

"I promise" he said with a smile

…

Here she was detained.

'_I can't believe I didn't see this coming'_

She looked at the two officers who were muttering to each other

'_I should have known, Kira has eyes everywhere, but how? I know most people know me, even my real name, but why all of the sudden I'm detained? Did someone leak it out; did we cover our tracks poorly? Too many possibilities'_

She was in France, now detained by the _Police Nationale_ or National Police of France. The two officers had arrested her at gunpoint before blindfolding her. She had no idea where she. The place looked like a warehouse from what she could make out. She was on a chair, her hands cuffed. The two officers kept talking in French, but low enough to the point she couldn't here.

'_I can only imagine what Near would say to me, probably scold me'_ a smile formed on her mouth as a memory came when she asked Near to play and later for tips in deducing.

A door opened revealing a man in a dark blue suit with straight brown hair wearing sunglasses. He nodded to the two officers who handed him a pair of keys before they left and he turned his attention to her.

"So it's the famed Euro artist Linda?" he said with a grin that made her uncomfortable, his accent French

"I hear your now trying to oppose the new order…should of stay being an artist" he stated walking closer to her

"However we are merciful, simply tell us the others location and your free as a bird"

"Only to die by a hawk" she said

The man thought for a second before realizing the figure of speech

"Well that depends on a number of things, mostly my final report"

He kneeled in front of her; she could only see her reflection on his sunglasses.

'_Ok think, his hands are balling up into fists, his face is tensing, dedicated supporter or short tempered? Both? Wait maybe I can use this to my advantage'_

"I won't tell on my friends" she said

"I see….well then" his voice became angry at that last part before he punched her straight into her face. Her teeth knocked against the month causing it to bleed.

'_Well differently short tempered'_

"Tell me, or I resort to more extreme means" he said towering over her

"I thought Kira was against people like you"

The man chuckled a bit

"Who said I supported Kira? I'm in it for the money, and results equal money, so give me results!" he grabbed her around the collar of her dress; eye level with her.

"Ok….find…but I honestly don't remember the location, I will show you" she said with as much fake honesty she had always been perfect at.

The man gave her a suspicious look before agreeing

"Sounds like a perfect trap, but I can simply blow out your brains if you try anything, just blame it on someone else, won't be the first" he said

Instead of unlocking the cuffs, he grabbed the chair before smashing it inward allowing her to get up.

'_Smart move, but not smart enough'_

"Alright lets go, I don't have all-" he was cut off by the ringing of his phone and she took this opportunity.

She swung around before kneeing him in the balls. Sure a cheap move, but hey it was the best way to bring him down. She then used all her might before kicking him right across the chin, practically knocking him out.

"I guess Whammy's House training did pay off" referring to how the orphanage trained the bright minds how to fight: to hold their own in any situation that may arise.

She dug into his pockets to get the keys and after un-cuffing herself reach into his other pockets. He had a wallet with an ID but she determined it was an alias. Finding his phone, she found one missed call and a text. The missed call was from a Mr. Jay, most likely an alias, the text read:

**Ensure you bring the pie in one piece; I don't want to see slice's missing. Also answer your phone for godsake**

Obviously referring to her but in a way that if this ever found itself in court, it wouldn't prove much.

"So they work for Kira, not cocky and are careful" she deduced. Perhaps not entirely sure but a hunch was good enough.

The man start to come too before she kick him again making him go limp. She cuffed him against a beam before throwing the keys down into the drain.

"First I have to contact Dawn, and warn him that Kira knows"

…

Light was sound asleep with Misa, enjoying the rare vacation, yet he wasn't sleeping peacefully, no instead he was confronting himself within the dreams.

"I've always look forward to this" spoke the voice

Light found himself in a brown suit he often wore. One moment he was dining and the next found himself here.

"Who said that?" he asked with caution

"You've been enjoying your dreams too much, so I decided to come in"

"Who are you?" he asked again trying to locate the source of the sound, he was getting uncomfortable with the current setting, empty space with dark shadowy clouds moving back and forth.

"Well I guess I'll show myself, I know how much we hate not to know"

"We?"

The figure stepped from the shadows, revealing to be Light, but wearing a school uniform he once wore years ago.

"Um….."  
"I know what you're thinking, who the hell is this?" he motioned his hands outward before laughing.

Light caught notice how his hair and the pupils of his eyes were bloody red.

"Have I gone mad?" he asked himself

"Well not yet, surprisingly you're still sane, and that is why I'm making an entrance"

"Who are you?"

"Well" he paused for a second before darting his eyes straight into Light's

"I'm Kira" he grinned

"Impossible I am" affirmed Light taking a step forward

"Know your place" said Kira before clutching the air making Light feel a sharp pain into his chest, forcing him to kneel on the ground before it stopped.

"I am Kira, the real god of your delusional reality"

"Screw you, this is just a dream" said Light walking off before his legs just froze and refused to budge

"Did I say you could go?"

Silence

"Like I was saying I am Kira…..You like to believe you own the death note, but really I do. I've been growing Light Yagmai."

Light tried to budge but couldn't

"Haven't you ever notice how your goals have completely derailed from your intentions? You killed innocents, so many" he laughed walking up to Light

"Killed a potential family and maybe countless others with the FBI, they were only doing their job you know. Did you know Naomi Misora was pregnant? But you wouldn't know, after all not even you know where the body is" he laughed further

Light meanwhile was having so many thoughts. One wondering who was this person, and the second…..wait was that guilt, he never really rethought what he did, but he quickly brushed the second one aside"

But of course the reason we used over and over again was that it was necessary, that in the end a few would have to die for the many, that a new world could be built from the honesty and" he stopped before going into a crazed laughter

"Killed so many"

"What the hell are you?" asked Light irritated

"I'm Kira" he stated again "Remember when we killed Rem, she technically wasn't even a threat, but a mere annoyance, remember when you asked her what would she do, remember the power in that moment it was me. And let's not forget you almost wiped out your whole family. Your dad died, and we almost came the conclusion in killing your own sister. And don't forget the countless others who died due to you're planning in ridding L and Near"

Light suddenly felt the urge to defend himself

"It was necessary! Sure a few died, but isn't a few gone better than a world plagued with such filth. Our justice system, no EVERY system in every country is a failure. There has to be-"

He was interrupted by another laugh

"hahahahahHAHAHAHAHA!" It sighed "Not many really like Kira, sure at first they did, but now you've only become a fearless dictator, killing those who show the slightest resistance"

Light took a breath, attempting to deny but knew he was right

"And I've notice how weak you've become" he said seriously

"I see the cracks already forming, you tell yourself every day that you're doing good but often question it more and more."

"I have doubts, but that won't-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kira making Light jolt a bit

"I can't tell you how disgusted I am about Misa. That blonde idiot has slowly changed you"

"What are talking about? She is nothing, just someone-"

"Oh bull shit, someone to make you look normal?Llike hell! I am your thoughts and I know the truth that you deny"

"Ok I make look at her as a-"

"A friend? No, not anymore. At first you looked, no, WE, looked at her as a useless rag we could use before tossing it, a plan we even made to kill her afterwards, we only got to phase one, kill Rem, but phase two never happened"

"I can easily get rid of her if I-"

"BUT YOU WON'T shouted Kira with anger

"You've become attached to her, enjoy her company. You can deny it all you want but the reality is you starting to" it shivered before going on" love her" Kira said with pure disgust

Light remained silent unable to retort

"You've mingled with her too many times. And I had to stop it, I tried to break free, but NO, your fuck'n useless body decides to have a dam anxiety attack"

"Wait how are you connected to that?"

"Remember your internal debate whether to kill her!? We spent nearly over a year trying to come to a decision. You lost your decisiveness so I had to take charge after it dragged on endlessly. And then you realized she was pregnant, and you made up your mind"

Silence

"But that will soon end. I am Kira and I will uphold it to the fullest extent. Piece by piece I chipped at your mind until that faithful battle with Near at the warehouse. After that….I found myself slowly weakening because of her" he clutched a fist

"What does Misa have to do with this?" Light asked with interest and a little worry

"SHE'S KEEPING ME IN!" he screamed "Your becoming weaker every day, over the past two years; hell Mikami has started to do more work then you"

Kira sighed rubbing his temples

"But soon it will end. The Death Note will slowly consume you and I will be released" he smiled

"And when I'm released the first thing I'm gonna do is kill Misa in the most painful way possible. I'm gonna kill her and tear her up like the useless rag she is!" he broke into a fit of laugher while Light suddenly felt himself blackout

A lightening streak came from the window as the rain pounded against the house, making him jolt. Light gripped his chest, realizing he was sweating excessively; his heart was beating too fast.

"Was that a dream? Seemed so real….a nightmare?"

"Mmmm Light, are you ok" mumbled Misa

"Huh, oh yea, I'm find, just go back to sleep" he mumbled but loud enough for Misa to hear.

After a few moments he lied back down

'_Maybe I should ask Ryuk about this? Ah what would he know?'_

….

The walls were covered with pictures of Misa. Of course some people who like a star have pictures. But literally every part of the wall was covered with Misa. A man was chain to a chair, his face blacken from so many punches. He knew he was in a small room but that was it. Eventually the door in front of him opened.

"No, god no, please, you can have her, you can have her!" he plead

The man was hidden by the shadows

"I know I can, and that means I have to get rid of the competition" he said as he took out a butcher knife, it gleamed against the single light bulb in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL! I love Misa too but not to the point I will kill someone over it!"

"Well that's I ashame, because I will" Something cut through the air could be heard, and the man stopped moving while drops of blood ooz down to the floor.

The man took out a picture of Light Yagmia.

"How undeserving, why did you choose him Misa? Why not me? Oh well it matter's little….."

He tore the picture of Light

"Because when I kill him, you'll have no choice but to choose me Misa"

Hope everyone is enjoying this (or not eh). Well until the next update see ya.


End file.
